Murder Isn't the Half of It
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: Drama Club is in the process of rehearsing for the autumn play, Let's Murder Marsha. Diva's, jocks and geniuses are involved...How are they ever going to get through it.


Murder Isn't the Half of It

Disclaimer: High School Musical is not mine...nor are any of the characters in it. The same is true for "Let's Murder Marsha" the play by Monk Ferris.

AN: Georgia Pike however is my character. However, she is not a Mary Sue. I'm not even sure if I will use her yet. Right now she is just filler. I just needed another character to play Persis. It is the least interesting role in the play, and so I didn't think it would be fitting to pair up any of the HSM characters with that role. If you all have any suggestions for Georgia, I'm listening. I am willing to make her a supporting character if the fan's want her.

Also, I am not sure who will end up with who yet. So far there is slight mentions of Troyella, but it might not stay that way. Like all shows there is always a scandal of some sorts behind the scenes. This story will more than likely have one...or two.

I just recently had the privilege of playing Bianca in "Let's Murder Marsha," and had an absolute blast. I thought it to be the perfect play for the HSM characters. I will not drop Sharpay out of character, however, she will be portraying the role like I did. I hope you have fun reading this. And here's some irony...A guy named Chad played Ben in our show as well! HA!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****

_Let's Murder Marsha _

_by Monk Ferris_

_Final Casting List:_

_Gabriella Montez...Marsha Gilmore_

_Ryan Evens...Tobias Gilmore_

_Troy Bolton...Virgil Baxter_

_Sharpay Evens...Bianca_

_Georgia Pike...Persis DeVore_

_Ms. Darbus...Lynette Thorren_

_Chad Danforth...Ben Quade_

Sharpay Evens scoffed. The cast list for the autumn play had just been posted, and she was cast in the role of Bianca...the maid. Once again she had been placed second to East High's "Eiensteinette" Gabriella. Growling she turned on her heel and ran head first into her brother's chest.

"Ryan, if you know what's good for you, you will get out of the way." She snapped before stomping off.

Raising an eyebrow he glanced at the cast list and let out a low whistle. There it was, his sister's name fourth on the list...under Troy Bolton. No wonder she was pissed. Ms. Darbis always posted the characters from largest role to smallest. Although he felt bad for her, he couldn't help being happy with the turn out. Gabriella topped the list as Marsha followed by himself as Tobias.

Blanching he realized something. He was going to have to kiss Gabriella. What was Troy going to do when he became aware that he would have to watch his main squeeze locking lips with Ryan Evens? Pushing the thought away for the moment Ryan scanned the list again.

"Hey man, what's up?" Ryan glanced back to see Chad walking up to him.

Ryan Shrugged and pointed at the list. "Congrats. You are now the second jock to cross the line."

Chad raised an eyebrow and read the list. Sure enough. There was his name. He had tried out for the play because Troy had egged him on. Truth be told he was curious about theatre, but he would never admit that to anyone. Especially Troy. Swallowing nervously, Chad glanced at Ryan. "Well, at least mom will be happy."

* * *

Troy Bolton sat on the apron listening to Darbus drone on about the rules of the theatre. He had heard them all before. No food or drink, no gum and NO CELL PHONES! Rolling his eyes, his gaze fell across the empty seats in the house. He had remembered how it felt to have hundreds of eyes on him as he sang with Gabriella. The feeling sent him higher than any basketball game ever did. So here he was, part of the drama club. Who'd have thought.

What surprised him even more was that Coach Bolton, his father, had supported him. After all of his public fighting with Ms. Darbus, Troy had figured he would flip at the thought of his son being on stage. Especially in a musical called "Twinkle Town." Yet, he didn't. Instead he had told him that he was proud. Come to find out, his old man had also had a passion for singing. He just let his image stop him from doing what he wanted to.

So here he was getting ready to play a role that was so different from what he had played in the past, and he was excited. He loved a challenge and he was most certain that Virgil Baxter would be just that. True he was sad that he wouldn't be the one to kiss Gabriella, but he was certain that having Ryan play her opposite would be a nice change as well as a sneaky strategic move on Darbus' part. After all, no one would want to see the same people put together all the time.

Finally his eyes rested on Sharpay Evens. Not surprisingly, she was the only person who had vocally objected to Darbus' choice for the "Marsha" cast. She had even gone as far as to tell Gabriella that she would look more convincing as a maid. However, she had stalked off pissed when the leading lady didn't even bat an eye. Instead she sweetly said 'thank you' and walked away.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard Darbus call "Act One, Scene One"

Gabriella ran out onto the stage and proceeded to tear the cushions off the sofa. She had no script in her hand due to Darbus' request that they memorize the male and female roles before call backs.

Climbing off of the stage, Troy sat in the front row next to Chad. It was still a shock that Darbus had even considered Chad for a role, but it seems that she too had a change of heart. Troy, however, remembered a little conversation that he and Chad had before his call back for 'Twinkle Town,' and he was looking forward to reminding him of it.

"Damn!" Gabriella exclaimed from the stage.

Sharpay hustled into view. "Did you call Mrs. Gilmore?" She asked in a posh British accent.

Troy raised his eyebrow. She didn't do that in the call backs. Sharpay was stepping up her role. This was going to be interesting.

A glimmer of surprise flashed across Gabriella's face, but she quickly vanquished it. "No, I said Damn."

Sharpay shrugged and walked over to fix the couch. "Damn what?"

"Damn book."

"Damn what book?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "The creeping slasher. It was due back at the library yesterday..."

Troy suddenly bored leaned towards Chad. "So how does it feel?" He asked.

Chad gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Troy shrugged. "I was just wondering how it feels to hang in a refrigerator."

Chad stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"Are you keeping Michael Crawford company?" he clarified causing his friends face to darken a few shades. Snickering he sat back and waited for his turn on the stage.

* * *

**AN: Send a shout out! Did you like it? Tell me what you think!**


End file.
